Jonas Jeffries
)]] Name: Jonas Jeffries Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: 70s Punk, Sneakers, Basketball (casual play) Appearance: Jonas is a short boy standing around 5’3 and weighing in at roughly 110 pounds. While not to be considered ugly, he has a pimply and very plain face with uninteresting brown eyes, almost instantly forgettable. Often mistaken for a freshman due to his small frame and younger looking face, the only thing slightly interesting about Jonas’ face would be his hair, bleached and dyed a light red. Jonas’ hair is extremely damaged due to this and his subsequent treatment of it, and he hides it underneath a blue toque whenever he can. Jonas’ shaves often, as his facial hair comes in patches, which leaves him looking more comical then anything else. Due to constantly wearing a hat his hair seems permanently flat, with little lift and is constantly tangled. He’s grown what amounts to sideburns, more or less, but they do little to make him look older. A single lock of hair hangs down his face and Jonas’ has displayed a bad habit of flicking it out of his eyes, especially when nervous. Jonas usually wears two sweaters overtop of one another, more to make himself look bigger then anything else. Aside from this he’s often seen wearing baggy pants, ripped and stained, which stand in stark contrast to his shoes, usually an expensive and well kept pair of Converse or Nike, depending on his activity. Jonas’ has many pairs of shoes, but on the day of SotF-TV he was wearing a pair of bright orange high-top converse. Biography: Jonas’ was the first and only child of Rebecca Jeffries and Frank DeWalt, Frank, who had not prepared or wanted a child, skipped town soon after Rebecca was found to be pregnant At the time of his birth, Rebecca was only 19 years old and had to drop the prospect of further schooling to have her child. Although she was supported at home and financially by Jonas’ grandparents, money was tight and Jonas’ grew up in a household constantly straddling the poverty line. Jonas’ was born sickly and as a child was often prone to illness and injury, and possessed bad habit of never seeming to get his balance, often stumbling and knocking things over. For the majority of his younger years Jonas’ spent most of his time either at school or inside, reluctant to go out and make friends. Rebecca refuses to speak about Jonas’ Father unless she absolutely has to, and while she is a good parent she’s exhibited some anger towards Jonas at coming into her life at such a bad time. While she’s never said as much, Jonas has suspected that the only reason he was born in the first place was simply because his Grandparents opposed Abortion. His relationship with his mother is shaky at best, and the two mostly avoid each other. Jonas takes his mothers threats seriously however, especially when she incorporates his Grandparents. Unlike his mother, Jonas’ grandparents are prone to pampering him from time to time, and he’s not above visiting them from time to time just to talk. Eventually, Rebecca was able to acquire a higher paying job, and when Jonas’ was 14 he moved across Detroit with his mother to a new house. Forced by his mother to head out and make friends, Jonas’ quickly learned he was out of his element. In a predominantly black neighbour hood, Jonas was the awkward white kid, and with little time to develop social skills in his younger days he became the target of bullying by many of the stronger students. Instead of growing depressed or doing something about the problem, Jonas’ grew accustomed to whining to anyone and everyone who would listen. This is most often accompanied by a nervous twitch, and when the problem is extremely bad he’s prone to stuttering and shaking in fright. This annoying trait has kept many people away from Jonas’ but that isn’t to say he doesn’t have any friends. Despite his behaviour and habit for being bullied, Jonas’ managed to win himself a close knit group of friends, not exactly in the popular circle, but not universally despised within Detroit Central. This group isn't the best in terms of grades, and several of Jonas' friends are failing or planning on dropping out before graduation. Jonas reflects this, he's not the brightest student on paper, and his grades reflect this. Jonas doesn't put much effort into his work, even though he could do much better then the marks he is currently pulling. Jonas is not exactly unintelligent, just lazy to a degree. His favorite class is by and large gym, despite his awkwardness and tendency to trip up, he's a fairly decent shot and pick-up basketball is the most common activity in his group of friends. Living so close to the poverty line, Jonas very quickly resorted to shoplifting goods he could not purchase, and has become very good at it in the process. Jonas isn’t by any means a kleptomaniac; his usual ill gotten gains consist of Cigarettes, Snack Food and anything small he can pawn off on school property to make a few quick bucks. Jonas is also fond of sneakers, and has stolen nearly every pair he’s owned from various stores around Detroit. Jonas isn’t bother by the fact that this is illegal, and has been caught very few times. However when he has, Jonas is more prone to running away instead of apologizing and being faced with punishment. While Jonas is out of shape and can’t stand his own in a fight, he’s an extremely quick runner when need be. Jonas isn’t exactly a business man per se, but his reselling of stolen goods has proven he’s intelligent when he puts his mind to it. Within his group of friends, Jonas is “The Weird One.” Rejecting the modern music that is constantly pumped out on the airwaves, Jonas is a fan of Punk music, especially from the 1970s. His favourite band is The Ramones, and while Jonas doesn’t pretend to understand everything in the scene, he certainly has the passion for the music. He is prone to annoying those around him when they wish to listen to something else, especially Rap music. As one of the few white kids in a mainly black neighbourhood, and a weak and small one at that, Jonas has often been harshly criticized for trying to imitate or follow gangsta culture. As such he’s grown to exhibit a knee-jerk reaction when it comes to music, distancing himself from his peers’ music as often as possible. At 14, Jonas was pressured into smoking with some of the older kids on his block. Finding it a great way to calm his nerves, Jonas took up smoking and has no intention on quitting, despite a nasty cough he’s developed. He’s managed to keep his habit from his Mother, and ironically his fear of her finding out has caused him to smoke even more often to calm down. Advantages: Jonas is a fairly fast runner, and a coward at heart, he would not hesitate to abandon his friends if it meant his continued survival. His eagerness to avoid unnecessary danger is legendary, and he’s smarter then he appears at first glance. If he were to stumble upon a way to avoid bloodshed, he’d most likely take it. Disadvantages: Being thrust into a stressful situation like SotF-TV will undoubtedly cause him to panic. When panicked, Jonas is whiny and prone to stuttering and shaking, something that will annoy any potential allies in the game. He’s a smoker and has little stamina, while he is fast when he wants to be, he tires easy. Jonas is cowardly and weak, unable to defend himself in conflict and untrustworthy. Designated Number: Team Pink no. 2 --- Designated Weapon: MAC-10 Machine Gun Conclusion: A panicky boy with a powerful gun he assuredly has no clue how to use: this is prime time entertainment. No matter what he does, he's sure to be a hazard for someone or, at the least, a free weapon to someone who can use it. Mentor's Comment: Uh, wow, at least he has a chance to defend himself. I hope he finds his teammates quickly or, uh, he could be in trouble. The above biography is as written by Little Boy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'Nick Simmons '''Killed By: 'Sterling Odair 'Collected Weapons: '''MAC-10 Machine gun (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Glen Bole '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"I'M FROM DETROIT I KNOW HOW TO USE THIS!"'' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jonas, in chronological order *Magical Bunny Girl Warrior Sidney-Chan *If You Can't Stand The Heat *Metanoia Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jonas. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters